


You Can Take That One Step

by cooliofoolios



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Gay Porn Hard, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooliofoolios/pseuds/cooliofoolios
Summary: “Are you touching yourself? God, please tell me you're touching yourself,” Patrick says, eyes shut tight.





	You Can Take That One Step

**Author's Note:**

> WELP, this is my offering to the hockey gods for Gay Porn Hard. One day I'll write something different and something that doesn't take place in a hotel room, BUT TODAY IS NOT THAT DAY. 
> 
> Un-beta'd for the moment. 
> 
> May someone in a Blackhawks uniform score into the Pred's goal tonight. Amen.
> 
> Title from Amused by HUNGER

"Take those off and get face down on the bed," is the first thing Jonny says to Patrick after he walks into his room through the adjoining door. 

Patrick's still not really sure when a hook up with Jonny's going to happen, until it's actually happening. 

They haven't done anything since their big win in Pittsburgh before the end of the regular season. Now they're in Nashville, down 2-0 to the Preds because no one can fucking score, and Patrick isn't up for much, but he knows Jonny won't give either of them something they can't handle. 

"Yeah, okay," Patrick says, and pushes down his briefs, body still a little damp from the shower. 

This has only happened a handful of times so far. Enough that Patrick's not completely anxious and buzzing before and after, but also not enough for Patrick to figure out the where, when, what or why. He's obviously gotten down the who, thank you. Usually it happens on the road, after a game. One stressful, hot, and overwhelming time it happened in Patrick's hummer. But whether they win or lose, it doesn't seem to have any baring on Jonny's decision to give a double rap on Patrick's door, push it open without waiting for a response, and more often than not, push Patrick back onto the bed, against a wall, or the bathroom sink. He hadn't been hooking up much since Amanda, and it seems like it's the same deal for Jonny. It's a good stress reliever. Patrick guesses that they both could use that right now. 

Jonny quickly discards his own shirt and walks Patrick backwards a few steps until Patrick feels the mattress on the backs of this calves and knees. "I want to try something different," Jonny says, and Patrick can feel heat rapidly pooling in his belly, cock already stiffening up. "If you don't like it, I'll stop," Jonny continues, moving a hand low on Patrick's hip and dipping his head to the space where Patrick's neck and shoulder meet. "But I think you will." 

Patrick's also stopped trying to figure this out because there's usually not a lot of talking once it's clear what's about to go down. Any pleasantries they do exchange boils down to 'tighter', 'faster', 'don't get come of my fucking shoes', and 'jesus fuck, yes'. That last one is really only Patrick, though. But, Patrick can tell tonight's going to be a little different. 

Jonny opens his mouth, scraping his teeth against Patrick's collarbone and then lightly bites down, pushing them against Patrick's skin. It's Patrick's old injured side and he feels a shiver run through his body, up and down his spine, from his knees straight up to his cock. He clamps his hand around Jonny's bicep and let's out a breath. God damn, Patrick really has been stockpiling some tension. Moving his other hand to Jonny's neck, Patrick pulls at Jonny until he can slot their mouths together. It makes Patrick feel strange, how much he likes this part.

“Ready?” Jonny says against Patrick's lips. Patrick’s not exactly sure what he should be ready for, since what they usually do involves touching their dicks together, with the occasional blow job. He’s not completely sure how they accomplish that with Patrick’s dick smashed between his body and the mattress. Also, Jonny’s started kissing him again. 

After several more minutes, Jonny says, “Alright, c’mon,” pulling Patrick down onto the bed with him. Jonny shucks off his pants and underwear and comes back in close to Patrick. “Turn over,” Jonny says, tapping Patrick on the hip. 

“So, what do you have in mind here?” Patrick says as he flips over. 

“I'm gonna eat you out,” Jonny says, and he runs a warm palm from the base of Patrick’s neck to rest at the top of his ass. “Get up on your knees.” 

Two thoughts run through Patrick’s head at once: he wonders if this is how it would start if Jonny ever fucked him, and also, he might bust a nut before this party officially gets started.

“Gonna get you wet. Make it feel good,” Jonny says. His voice sounds tight, like he's reaching for some control, too. Then Patrick feels Jonny spread his ass cheeks apart, cool air running over his hole, fighting the urge to clench inwards and pull away. He feels laid open in more ways than one, knowing how Jonny gets when he's focused, what it's like when Jonny fixes his gaze on a goal, and where all of that attention is currently focused. Seconds later Jonny’s licks a broad stripe from his balls to the top of his ass, his tongue briefly pushing against Patrick’s hole on the way. He does it again, and then works on Patrick’s rim, lapping up the skin there with short, hot strokes. 

Patrick doesn't know if he'll be able to hold himself up for this, already feeling shaky and overwhelmed. He lowers his upper body down to rest on his forearms, head hanging low and eyes closed. “Holy fuck,” Patrick breathes out. Jonny’s hands squeeze Patrick's ass cheeks, and it feels like he's pulling them even further apart as Jonny's tongue finally passes over his hole again and again and again, dipping in further each time. The combination of Jonny’s tongue, the light scratch of his stubble, and the slick of his saliva has Patrick pushing his face into the comforter, cock leaking precome. He moves his hand down to reach for his cock as Jonny moves back for a moment, one hand still holding Patrick open. 

“Feels good, right?” Jonny says, voice deep. Without waiting for a response, Jonny pushes two of his fingers firmly against Patrick's perineum and fits his mouth back over Patrick’s hole, licking and sucking. Patrick can feel how tight Jonny is against him and he wishes he could see what they look like right now, Jonny's face pressed into his ass, giving it to him sloppy sweet. A groan leaves his throat and Patrick pushes his hand to his cock again. He wonders if he could come like this, without having to jack off. The thought has him clenching around Jonny's tongue, shoving back against Jonny to get him even deeper. Jonny shifts and Patrick can feel his hand ease off Patrick's taint and move away. 

“Are you touching yourself? God, please tell me you're touching yourself,” Patrick says, eyes shut tight. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jonny says, resting his check against Patrick's ass for a moment. “Fuck, do you even hear yourself? The noises you make?” Jonny's breath pulses over Patrick’s hole as he says, “So fucking hot.” He starts back in with greater pressure, back to those long broad strokes before delving back inside Patrick with his tongue, getting him good. Patrick moves one of his hands back searching for where Jonny's hand is still spreading his cheeks apart, and covers it with his own, squeezing tightly. 

“I'm fucking leaking all over the bed,” Patrick says. “Got me so wet. Fuck, Jon. I just-- I was just thinking that maybe I could come from only this. Your tongue in me, giving it to me.” And Patrick's never heard Jonny moan like that. Suddenly, Jonny moves off of him and Patrick's stomach swoops, and then he hears, “Spread yourself. Want your hands where I can see them.” 

Patrick moves hands to his ass and spreads, and then Jonny covers Patrick's hands with his own. Jonny’s thumbs are putting pressure on Patrick's rim, tongue licking between his fingers and inside. He keeps at it, pushing closer and deeper as Patrick starts cursing, whimpering with how good it feels, face fever hot and flushed. Patrick can feel his orgasm building, that low, insistent press, with every push of Jonny's thumb and firm swipe of his tongue. Then Jonny fits his thumb in alongside his tongue and Patrick feels it everywhere. His balls tighten and he can feel his cock start to jerk, come spurting out on the bed. 

“Fuuuuck, oh fuck,” Patrick says. One of Jonny's hands is now on on Patrick’s cock, running the tips of his fingers over the head, moving his hand, now covered in Patrick's come, up and down his shaft. It's almost too much, but then Jonny slows down and pulls his hand away. “Fuck,” Patrick says again, breathing in deep. That was possibly the best orgasm he's ever had. 

“Sorry, can I--” Jonny starts and then stops. Patrick takes another deep breath and turns himself over, and god damn, Jonny looks wrecked. His lips are red and swollen, face splotchy like he just did a bag skate, and Patrick doesn't know when Jonny started making him feel like this. Jonny's eyes are roaming over Patrick's body and his hand is pumping up and down his cock using Patrick's come as his slick. 

“Jesus Christ, Jonny,” Patrick says. If it was physically possible for him to get it up again right this second, it would be happening. Patrick goes to reach out, as Jonny sits back on his heels, still working himself over, eyes intent on Patrick's. "No, hey, I--," Patrick stops, and then sits up fully, placing his hands on Jonny’s thighs. "I wanna touch you, c'mon. C’mere. Be down here with me.” Jonny shifts and spreads out next to Patrick on his side. “Not gonna last long anyway,” Jonny says and Patrick covers his mouth with his own. 

Jonny works his hand between them and Patrick pulls back and presses his lips to the side of Jonny's face, his jaw, and then down to his neck. He worries the skin there between his teeth and thinks about gently biting down, like Jonny had earlier, wonders if Jonny'd feel lit up from within, too. Patrick's hands can't stop kneading the muscle and meat of Jonny's ass, and he wonders about that also, what it'd feel like to get his mouth on Jonny there, overload his senses just as completely. He starts to say as much out loud, as he moves his hand to join Jonny’s on his cock.

“I'm gonna need to try that out on you next time,” Patrick says, tightening his grip over Jonny's. “Felt like an out of body experience,” he continues, grinning. 

“Kaner, shut up,” Jonny says. “Put your mouth back to good use. ‘M so close.”

“No, I'm serious. Wanna try that out. I think it'd really like it.” He fits his hand back over Jonny's ass, squeezing down again. “You've got my number so good, it's only fair I get the chance to figure out yours,” Patrick says. 

It was meant as a joke, but it really doesn't feel that way once it’s left his mouth. But Jonny doesn't seem to care, or at least doesn't notice, because he shuts his eyes again and starts speeding up his hand. Patrick watches the turn of his mouth and the flutter of his eyes beneath their closed lids. It makes no sense to him that he's feeling embarrassed now, after everything else. Then Jonny opens his eyes and holds his hand to Patrick's face. “Kiss me,” Jonny whispers, and Patrick does. He swallows the noises Jonny's making into his mouth and feels the warmth of Jonny's come as it hits his hand. Patrick works Jonny through the aftershocks and takes every kiss Jonny presses onto his mouth. 

“Hey,” Jonny says, pulling back slightly. His thumb strokes over Patrick’s cheek. “It's the same for me. I want whatever you'll give me. You've always had my number, Pat.” The smile he shoots Patrick is soft, and achingly sweet.

“Okay?” Jonny asks. “Yeah, okay,” Patrick says. “Definitely, more than okay.” Patrick not sure he's ever been more grateful for how well Jonny knows him, knows what he needs to hear even before himself. 

They stay like that for a bit, comfortable and quiet. Patrick knows they need to get up to shower before they fall asleep in their current state, but he's not ready yet. His thoughts start to turn back to the next game. 

“How're you feeling about tomorrow?” Patrick's says, and starts worrying the skin around his thumb nail. He feels Jonny's fist knock gently against his own.

“How're _you_ feeling?” Jonny says back. 

Patrick rolls his eyes and says, “I don't know. Like I said in my last post game, this isn't where I thought the series would be at right now. But I know we can pull it out. We've been here before. And I still want it just as bad.” He ducks his head and bumps it against Jonny's chest, looking back up at Jonny with a smile, Patrick says, “Alright, Captain, now give me your words of wisdom.” 

“Well, I think what you think,” Jonny says, his own smile growing, hand resting on the small of Patrick's back. “I know we can pull it out. We just gotta believe it as a room. We've been here before, and worse. And I still want it just as bad,” he finishes. 

“Yeah,” Patrick says, and his cheeks hurt a little. This idiot. “Oh, and someone needs to actually score,” Patrick adds. 

“Well, I had a dream,” Jonny says, almost laughing at this point. “We both know they're sometimes known to be prophetic-” and Patrick actually cannot with this guy and puts his mouth back to good use and shuts him up.


End file.
